Bruce
Bruce '''is a thick, clumsy, grumpy, lazy long-haired Himilayan tom; with a blue collar; former kittypet. ''Affiliations'' Current: LeafClan Past: Kittypet ''Names'' Kittypet: Bruce Elder: Bruce ''Education'' Mentor(s): Blinker (unofficially) Apprentice(s): Creekwhisker ''Book Appearances'' Living: Bruce's Kittypet Life, LeafClan Thrives History Bruce's Kittypet Life Bruce is first seen exploring the backyard of his Twoleg nest and describing it as "perfect". Then Tigger and Blinker appear and seemed to have startled him. They claimed Bruce has stole from Nikki, and he denies it. He is chased down by Blinker and he realized that Bruce wasn't the theif. Bruce seemed to be very clumsy, fat, and too lazy to do a lot of work, so he let's Blinker catch prey for him. He tries to teach Bruce how to hunt, and was impressed that Bruce caught a vole. Despite Bruce's low intelligiance, him and Blinker become friends. Bruce falls asleep. Later, Bruce wakes up to a "help" yowl from the Thunderpath. Curious, he gets up and started to follow the yowl. He meets Nikki, Kitty, and Stormy, mistakening them for other rogues. He mentions Nikki as "attractive," which gives a clue that he may have had a crush on Nikki. But, in a hurry, rudely hurried to the Thunderpath, where is saw Blinker's lifeless body. He was horrified that his friend died and buried his body. Tigger told Bruce he had killed his allie, and starts chasing Bruce, threatening to kill him also, who runs into Tigger's mate, Nikki, along with her friends whom Bruce had met before. Nikki claims Bruce was not the theif, but Tigger does not believe her. In this scene, Nikki breaks up with Tigger and the group walked away from him, ignoring him. After this, Nikki wanted to make a Clan to protect all of them from Tigger. Stormy said she didn't want to be a part of a Clan again, which gives a hint that she was in a Clan before. Bruce and Kitty are skeptical about Nikki's idea, but goes along with it. Bruce looks for cats to join their Clan in an old barn and meets Tiger, Jackie, and their kits Pine, Mist, Beetle, and Poppy. They all agree to meet at the full moon next week. On the night of the full moon, Bruce is seen waiting for the cats to come with Nikki and Kitty. Nikki seemed to pick two cats from the Twolegplace on who she claims to be "perfect hunters" whose names are Rupert and Flora, who "look old enough to be apprentices" in Bruce's point of view. Kitty seemed to pick four cats from the Twolegplace -- Ginger, Fauna, Scout, and Spots. Later on, it appears that Ginger is expecting Spots's kits. Bruce calls a moonhigh meeting and persuaded the cats that being in a Clan is good, except for Fauna, who thought cats living together was a "stupid idea." She then leaves and is not seen again in this book. Bruce names the Clan "LeafClan." Then after he names the apprentices in the naming ceremony. Flora becomes Flowerpaw, Kitty as her mentor. Rupert became Weaselpaw, Nikki as his mentor. Scout became Creekpaw, with Bruce as his mentor. But before the mentors train their apprentices, they must train the rest of the cats. Tiger became Tigerspirit, Jackie became Roseblossom, Ginger became Fennelstripe, and Scout became Eelsplash. After the ceremony, Bruce worries that he cannot find a leader or a medicine cat, so he waits for a sign from StarClan. He falls asleep. He is seen dreaming about his old deceased friend Blinker who tells Bruce that a destined medicine cat will appear near the river the very next day. Nikki saw Bruce bite his lower lip and asked him if he was okay after he was thinking about his worst enemy, Tigger, and he told her he just needed water, but mentions that he didn't and just wanted to find the destined light brown tabby she-cat; the description Blinker gave to him. He falls into the river and a cat saves him, which later on appears to be the destined medicine cat. Bruce leads to she-cat, whose name is Hazel, into the camp and the Clan welcomes her. Bruce renamed her Hazelcloud, the new medicine cat of LeafClan. A few nights later, Bruce is seen talking to himself along the LeafClan border, and Tigger find him, and again threatens to kill Bruce. Bruce mentions he had no claws because the Twolegs cut them, so he struggled to fight Tigger. He faints and the chapter seems to switch to Nikki's point of view. Bruce is first seen sitting on Tigger's neck, killing him. He explains to the battle patrol that he watched Eelsplash get killed bye Tigger, and his Clanmates "beat him up" for not helping out. A moon later at dawn, Bruce seemed to have recovered from the fight and Hazelcloud chose the new destined leader, Roseblossom, who became Rosestar. Rosestar chose Fennelstripe as her new deputy and named the apprentices warriors. Flowerpaw became Flowerpelt, Weaselpaw is now Weaselfeather, and Creekpaw became Creekwhisker. Mistkit, Pinekit, Beetlekit, and Poppykit became apprentices -- Mistpaw has the Clan deputy, Pinepaw has Kitty, Beetlepaw has Tigerspirit, and Poppypaw has the Clan medicine cat. At the end, Bruce has a flashback about when he first created LeafClan, how he met everyone, and he remembered Blinker. He mentions that "no dawn had ever been brighter." ''LeafClan Thrives'' Trivia *Bruce and Crowkit (Neko) are real cats owned by the author. Nikki, Kitty, Stormy, Tigger, Blinker, and Lilykit (Molly) are real life neighborhood or friend's cats. The way the author describes them is the way they are in real life. *In real life, Bruce (author's cat) and Tigger (a friend's cat) really do hate each other Quotes '''Bruce: Rogue, who you calling rogue, furball who seems strangely attractive? -Bruce to Nikki, Bruce's Kittypet Life Blinker: Congratulations on your first catch. Bruce: Yo, you actually aren’t a bad cat. I mean, now I can hunt my own food. But you’re too nice so I still hate you and I want to hurt you. But I won’t because you still my flea bag, eh? -Bruce and Blinker, Bruce's Kittypet Life Bruce (horrified): Blinker’s dead. Tigger: I know. Bruce: How do you know? Tigger: Because I killed him, mouse-brain, and now is my chance to kill you! -Bruce and Tigger, Bruce's Kittypet Life Tigger: Anyways, we saw you steal from my mate, Nikki. I need to teach you a lesson, buddy. Bruce: Steal? I didn’t steal a whisker, flea bag. Now move out of my way! -Bruce and Tigger, Bruce's Kittypet Life